When cooking, it is customary to use utensils (e.g., spoons, ladles, spatulas, thongs, strainers, scoops, etc.) for occasional manipulation (e.g., stirring) of liquids and other food in a pot. When the utensil is not in use, it is laid on a utensil-rest on the counter, or on the counter itself. In either case, drippings from the utensil may require that the counter or utensil-rest be washed, in addition to the utensil and pot. To reduce the washing, if the utensil handle is long enough, it may be leaned against the inside wall of the pot; however the utensil can become uncomfortably hot to handle. Moreover, the utensil may fall into the pot if the handle is not long enough.